suburban wasteland
by BlackNeko20
Summary: <html><head></head>francine rescues sue ellen from an abusive situation. francine thinks her marriage to arthur is solid, but it's not. drama unfolds as cracks in relationships appear. some might not survive as once fine relationships crash and burn. rated m for violence. character death warning. 1-shot with 3 parts.</html>


**Suburban Wasteland**

theme 28-family crisis

theme from darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme list challenge. pm her if you're interested and she'll doc-x you the list.

warning: rated t for violence and language. also, character deaths.

note: this 1-shot has 3 parts. all are posted here since they aren't chapters.

Part 1-Cracked

Francine looked up from her breakfast. Sue Ellen was up. She sleepily poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat across from Francine. Her black eye from the night before looked uglier than ever. Francine was grateful she picked her friend up from her abusive husband's house.

Sue Ellen was the wife Rattles. He was an alcoholic now and unemployed. Sue Ellen was a college dropout. Francine was nothing like her. She had an accounting degree, and her husband, Arthur, was perfect. They had two kids and another on the way. He worked downtown at a corporate office. They had money and lived in a nice house. Sue Ellen looked out of place here; she even looked like she'd had a rough life.

Francine caught herself staring at Sue Ellen. She stared at the dishes instead. Sue Ellen looked up from her coffee and noticed Francine's stare. "I can do those later, unless you want me to find somewhere else to stay," Sue Ellen offered. Francine shook her head, "No, you're fine. Arthur will be back tomorrow from San Francisco and he'll approve of you staying."

Sue Ellen sighed, "Are you sure? You two have such a nice family. My problems might follow me and ruin that," she cried. Francine shook her head, "I knew what I was getting into when you called me. I had to help you, and I'm happy you're here. If you want to help with the housework, go ahead. I have to do the laundry though. I'm very picky about how things should be done."

Sue Ellen and Francine agreed to share the housework. Francine's oldest daughter, Mimi, came downstairs. She stared at Sue Ellen with a confused face. Francine introduced her to Sue Ellen. Mimi sat at the table without saying a word.

"She's really shy. She'll get used to you though," Francine said, pouring Mimi a bowl of cereal as her little brother crawled down the stairs. "And this one is a little escape artist," Francine smiled, picking him up. She introduced him as Micah. Sue Ellen nodded. She then stirred her coffee and took a sip. Micah called for a banana. Francine put him in his high chair and served him a banana.

"Mommy, when is the new baby coming?" Mimi asked. Francine shook her head, "Not for a while, sweetie." She sat down as Sue Ellen sighed. "Is something wrong?" Francine asked. Sue Ellen shook her head, "Not here. Do your kids go to day care?"

"Mimi is in school but Micah goes," Francine nodded. "You can help me get ready. Their lunch bags are in the cabinet. Will you get them for me?" she requested. Sue Ellen nodded. She got the bags and put them on the counter. Francine pulled out the supplies for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Mimi got grape jelly; Micah got apple. Francine had Sue Ellen put the sandwiches into baggies. She got two small bags of chips and put them in the bags.

A horn honked outside. Mimi rushed out after grabbing her bags. Francine watched her get on the bus. She then cleaned Micah and got him ready. Sue Ellen waited in the living room. She felt out of place. But she was happy to be away from Rattles, even if she was out of place. She watched Francine approach the door with Micah.

"You can come too," Francine said. Sue Ellen followed. They got into Francine's car and dropped Micah off at the day care. They got coffee and biscuits and returned home. Francine flipped on the morning news and they ate in the living room. They were silent.

Francine broke the silence first, "You wanted to mention something earlier?" she asked. Sue Ellen nodded. "Well?" Francine questioned. Sue Ellen sighed, "I'm pregnant. That's why I called you. I didn't want him to hurt the baby." "I'd congratulate you but I know this makes it worse. Are you sure you can stay away from him?" Francine asked. Sue Ellen nodded, "It's not his. Rattles is…well he can't produce children. The baby is from a fling I had during our last breakup. Rattles wasn't happy I was with someone else, so we got back together. When he found out about the pregnancy, he lost it."

"Have you been to a doctor?" Francine asked. Sue Ellen shook her head, "He hadn't let me leave in weeks." "Then how did you get out long enough to call me?" Francine asked. She was growing concerned about the situation because of her kids. Sue Ellen sighed and began to explain herself.

Just then, a breaking news story interrupted the news. A body had been found in an Elwood City neighborhood. Sue Ellen broke into sobs. Francine was confused, then it clicked: Sue Ellen killed Rattles to get out.

Arthur and Brain worked at the same corporation. They were in San Francisco at the parent company. They were leaving a meeting and laughing with the guys. Then they shared a taxi, giving them alone time.

"So, how far along is Francine?" Brain asked. "She's not due for a few more months," Arthur replied. Brain nodded, "Things will get interesting later." "Yeah," Arthur muttered. "I'll have to tell her the truth eventually. I'll do it later, after the baby is born. I wouldn't want to hurt her."

"I'd say the sooner you get it over with, the better," Brain suggested. Arthur shook his head, "No, I think waiting is best." Brain disagreed but remained silent. A moment later, he mentioned his girlfriend, Fern, "I was thinking of asking Fern to marry me. She's in Oxford right now studying English literature, but I think we're ready."

"You two barely even talk anymore. How's an engagement going to fix that?" Arthur asked. "It won't," Brain sighed, "but it's worth a shot. Mom keeps asking questions; Dad keeps asking me out to lunch and taking me to jewelry stores. I can't handle the pressure anymore."

"You should talk to her more often first. I know I'm not one to talk, but your relationship is going nowhere fast," Arthur said. Brain nodded, "Yeah, you're not one to talk, but I respect your opinion."

They arrived at their hotel. They went to a bar just off the side of the lobby. They each ordered a shot of bourbon. Then they ordered beers and moved to the side of the room. A woman in a slinky red dress flirted with them from across the room. Brain noticed Arthur stick his wedding ring in his pocket.

"What are you doing that for?" Brain asked. Arthur blushed, "It's been a while, Brain. Don't worry about it so much." Brain shook his head, "I knew the secretary was serious, but you do this too? Why?" "You wouldn't understand. Francine is a nightmare. She's so controlling. Candy is demanding too. A woman like her? She just wants one thing, the same thing I want," Arthur said, standing. The woman noticed. They linked arms and moved into the lobby.

Brain sighed and sipped his beer. His phone rang. It was Fern. He didn't answer. Instead, he stared out the window hoping their stupid business trip would be over soon.

Buster looked up from the crime scene. Jenna was taking notes. Another person was snapping pictures. Rattles' body lay across the couch. He'd been shot four times. He was covered in blood from a beating. The detectives were trying to discover a motive.

"Whoever did this was obviously angry, very angry," Buster noted, pointing with his pencil. Jenna looked up to a hole in the wall, "That looks about the size of a woman's head," she noted. Buster nodded, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Can we take the body yet?" George called. Buster shook his head, "We need to get a scan of the scene first. Be patient, my dear Lundgren," Buster grinned, patting his shoulder. George sighed and left the room. Jenna stepped around the couch, "Wait, is that an earring?" she asked. Buster stepped forward, "I believe it is. Pic it and bag it," Buster commanded.

He then stepped outside for a smoke. Jenna followed, "I thought you gave those up." "The job makes you want things," Buster said, exhaling a plume of smoke. Jenna coughed, "I want my health and some coffee most of the time." "Fine, fine, it's just a vice. Give it a rest, will you?" "I hate it when you taste like those damn things," Jenna whispered, leaning forward.

Buster brushed her away, "We're at work. We can't do this here." "No one is even watching us!" Jenna hissed. Buster shook his head, "See the news vans? Those cameras are off but you know someone is recording." "Bull," Jenna groaned, "You never want anything to do with my anymore. I thought you wanted me. I thought I was special."

"You are," Buster said. He didn't want to mention he had a girlfriend now, a girl who smoked and loved the job without being there. Jenna hated smoke and hated the job too. "Look, we need to talk later," Buster whispered, stamping out his cigarette and heading inside.

Buster gave George permission to take the body. Rattles was bagged. The body bag was rolled into an ambulance. It left the scene a moment later. Buster and Jenna continued combing the scene in silence.

Fern closed her phone. She'd tried to call Brain three times now. He didn't answer. Fern sighed and looked to her French friend. They'd met at a castle in Ireland and hit it off. That was four days ago. Fern wanted to go further with him but she wanted to break up with Brain first. Now she didn't care.

The two went to a hotel and rented a room for a few hours. When they were done, he left without a word. Fern groaned; she thought he was someone worth dumping Brain for. She'd been looking for an excuse for a while. They'd grown distant. She didn't like his corporate job. She wanted to be free anyhow, free to travel the world.

She called him again. She got no answer. Finally she sent him a text, 'We're done.' He never responded.

Part 2-Falling Apart

Francine nervously entered her master bedroom. She picked up her phone. She waited to make sure Sue Ellen was still asleep on the couch. Then she dialed 911. The dispatcher answered. Francine told them about Sue Ellen.

"She confessed a murder to you? Are you sure she did it?" the man asked. "Yes!" Francine hissed, "It's all over the news that you found the body! That's the man she killed!" "I'll send a car," the dispatcher said. "Do I need to stay on the line?" Francine asked. "Only if you feel endangered," he replied. "I'm fine," Francine said. She got permission to hang up, so she did.

Francine moved into the kitchen. She worked on the dishes and watched the road. A moment later, something hard hit her head. Francine crumpled. A voice demanded she stand up. Somehow, she did. A moment later, she was forced into her car's trunk. The car was put into gear and started to move. Francine whimpered with fear.

As her mind cleared, Francine realized Sue Ellen hit her. She must've heard the call and gotten scared. Francine felt she would be safe. She just had to reason with her when they got where they were going.

The car kept going. Francine felt like it was going really fast, like they were on a highway. She banged on the trunk to get Sue Ellen's attention. She felt the car slow. A few minutes later, it stopped. The trunk opened. Francine was blinded by sunlight. She was hit over the head again. This time she blacked out.

Sue Ellen had a crazed look in her eye. She put the car into gear and kept driving.

Arthur was putting on his pants when the woman found his wedding ring in his shirt. She crossed her arms in disgust. Arthur felt turned on again because of the way her boobs bounced. He smirked. She scoffed and threw his ring at him.

"I might be easy but I don't like being a home wrecker," she spat, tossing his clothes at him. She put on her dress and started to leave. "Also, your friend is just as disgusting. He's hiding something yet he judges you. Get a better life, okay?"

Arthur ignored her as he finished dressing. The woman slammed the door on her way out. Arthur's phone rang. He answered. It was his boss calling about their next meeting. Arthur said he'd be there soon.

Downstairs, Brain was at the bar. He was drinking shots one after the other. He was too drunk to speak properly. Arthur tried to get his attention. Brain was too drunk to recognize him. Arthur sighed and asked for a bellboy's help getting him upstairs. Brain passed out in his bed and Arthur left. He created a cover story on his way to the office building.

While in the meeting, Arthur's phone buzzed from calls. He couldn't answer. The meeting would last 3 hours so the calls would just have to wait. He eventually turned off his phone. He was happy to do so. He finally felt free.

Buster and Jenna entered the police station. Buster stepped back out for another smoke before making his way to his desk. A fellow detective was there. He handed Buster a file. Jenna was looking at another one.

"So, Francine Frensky called 911 to report a murder, but when a unit got there, she was gone?" Buster asked. "This sounds suspicious." "Her car is missing," Jenna noted. Buster nodded, "Something seems off. Is the DOT aware of the situation?" "That's what this file is about," Jenna grinned.

"Your partner's right," the other detective nodded. "Francine's car was spotted on the freeway heading south. We also have video of the car stopping at a rest stop briefly before leaving even faster than before," he explained. Jenna looked to Buster, "Looks like we have a kidnapping on our hands."

"She told the dispatcher she wasn't in danger. Are we sure they're not together?" Buster asked. The other detective moved to a television. His partner sat down at a nearby computer. The video popped onto the screen. It was hazy, but it showed the trunk opening briefly before the car speeds off.

"That enough proof for you, Baxter?" Jenna asked. Buster nodded, "Have they started the autopsy yet?" he asked the other detectives. They shrugged, "We were just filling in for you until you got here. This case is all yours. None of us want to be in your shoes."

Buster knew what that meant. Rattles was a sick person. His rap sheet was a mile long. His most recent trip to jail was just a few months before. The community was afraid of him. He was known for his bar fights. He was known for being drunk most of the time. Making him look like a true victim would be hard. The entire community would be on Sue Ellen's side, if they could catch her.

Buster called the Highway Patrol. They were working with the DOT to follow Francine's car. They filled an emergency missing persons report. They called Arthur's parents to pick up their children. They kept calling Arthur but he didn't answer. They would work hard to investigate the case. They hoped it would be a quick investigation.

Jenna stepped into the morgue. Rattles' body was on the table. George was examining it for evidence. Jenna noted he smelled horrible. George confirmed he was likely drunk when he died. They'd have to wait for toxicology reports though.

"I could've told you this over the phone," George said. Jenna nodded, "I know. I just wanted to talk." "I thought you and Buster talked. That's why you're partners. I work alone so I don't have to talk." "I can leave—"

"Stay. You look like something's really bothering you," George whispered. He used tweezers to pick a bullet fragment out of Rattles' chest. Jenna winced, "Yeah, I'm a little irritated with Buster right now. Is it obvious?" "Is what obvious?" George asked. "Is it obvious that I like him?" Jenna asked.

George sighed, "Look, I don't like to get involved with this kind of thing. It's none of my business." "George," Jenna pleaded. "Fine! I thought you were already with him. I…um…heard stories." Jenna blushed. "Don't be embarrassed. It happens a lot down here, literally. People think this morgue is their own personal playground when it's not." Jenna blushed again. "Oh come on!" George hissed. "This is why I don't work with the living!"

"Well can you give me some advice?" Jenna asked. "Yeah," George nodded, "You need to stop mixing work with pleasure before you hurt more than just yourself."

Jenna nodded and went upstairs. They were still tracking Francine's car. Arthur still wasn't answering. There was so much to do but so many lose ends. Jenna got a coffee to help her think. It didn't help.

Jane was having a hard time keeping Mimi and Micah calm. Kate came home from college to help. She played a board game with Mimi on the table. Micah played with toys underneath the table.

"Is it helping?" Jane texted Kate. "Not really," Kate replied. Jane entered the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked the kids over before picking up the phone. She tried calling Arthur again. She got no answer.

"Does Dad know?" Kate asked softly. Jane shook her head, "Your dad is busy. He's catering a dinner for the governor. I didn't want to disturb him." "He probably already knows—" "Don't you think I know that?!" Jane screamed. Mimi ran to the other room. Micah started to scream.

Kate picked up Micah and took him upstairs. Jane went to Mimi but she was too upset. Jane went into her room instead. She didn't like that she snapped but she was upset. She grabbed her cellphone and started a text to David. She erased it then started it again. A minute later, Kate entered the room.

"Mom, should I call DW? She's good at handling things like this," Kate whispered. DW worked at a day care center. She was used to stress and she could handle the kids. Jane shook her head, "No, leave her be. This is our problem."

"This is a family crisis," Kate said firmly. "We need her, Mom. Let me call her." Jane shook her head. Kate argued further. A minute later, Jane grabbed her keys. "Mom, you can't leave," Kate pleaded. Jane shook her head and left the house. Kate sighed. She grabbed her phone and called DW. DW answered and agreed to come over. She arrived a few minutes later and helped Kate calm down the children.

An hour later, Jane was still gone. Arthur still hadn't been contacted. No one had told David. Their world was crumbling but the girls could do nothing.

Buster entered the morgue with a fax in his hands. He showed it to George. George nodded but his eyes remained on the body. Buster sighed. George looked up with stern eyes.

"We all have jobs to do, Lundgren," Buster said firmly. George scoffed, "Yeah, and this is your whole case. Get back," he commanded. "This fax is from Alabama. They've got Sue Ellen in custody. Francine is being taken to Birmingham. All might be well."

"Wrong," Jenna called. "We finally contacted Arthur. Francine is 7 months pregnant. Alabama's state patrol office confirms she's gone into labor early from the stress. Her life is in danger," Jenna said, looking to Rattles' body. "Is it what we suspect, George?"

"So far, so good," he nodded. "The rest is up to you. Now get out of my morgue."

Buster and Jenna rushed upstairs. Another detective was on the phone with Alabama's police. Sue Ellen was caught speeding 20 miles over the limit. She was acting crazy. They were going to admit her to another hospital for mental patients. Buster sighed; they couldn't convict a crazy person of murder.

Another phone rang. Jenna answered. It was Arthur. He wanted information but they had none to give him. They told him to come home. Arthur couldn't, he said, for personal reasons. Jenna thought he was full of crap, especially with Francine being so sick. She hung up on him.

"Call the family, Arthur's parents," Jenna told another detective. "I'll call Francine's parents. Someone should be with her right now." "Where's Arthur?" Buster asked. "He refuses to come, personal reasons," Jenna replied. "I think he's full of shit. What do you think?" Jenna asked. Buster nodded in agreement, "We need him in custody. Can we make that happen?"

"The FBI is helping us," another detective said. "Do we have a reason to believe Arthur is a suspect?" "Why else wouldn't he be here? We need to at least talk to him," Buster demanded. The group agreed, and in California, Arthur was pulled from his hotel. He was arrested and taken into custody. The report came back from California. Jenna took it off the fax machine. She got Buster's attention:

"Arthur was taken from his hotel room. Alan Powers was there. He's dead," Jenna said softly. "Alcohol poisoning, they say. Arthur was giving him medical attention." "Contact his family then get me more information," Buster demanded. Jenna complied. She was doubly suspicious now.

Part 3-Gone

Jane and Laverne were flown in a private plane to Alabama. Francine was in a Birmingham hospital. She was in early labor. Her water had broken. There wasn't much the doctors could do. The moms arrived as Francine was prepped for a C-section. They weren't allowed in the operating room.

In the waiting room, Laverne paced. Jane remained quiet. Neither said anything to each other. They were worried about Francine. Jane was also worried about Arthur. They hadn't told her he'd been arrested, but she felt something was up.

A doctor burst into the room. It was a public waiting room; he pulled the moms into a private room. He told them to sit down. Laverne started to sob uncontrollably. Jane sank into a chair without expression.

"We weren't able to save the baby," the doctor said. "Francine is in a similar state. We don't know if she'll live through the night." Laverne fell to the floor sobbing. Jane stared forward. She was pale and quiet. She was too stunned to speak.

Laverne was lifted up by nurses. They were worried about her condition too. The doctor agreed to sedate her if she didn't calm down soon. Ten minutes passed. He ordered the medicine. Laverne was moved to the emergency room for observation. Jane remained in the waiting room for the intensive care unit.

A few minutes after Jane sat down, another doctor retrieved her. He gave her the bad news: They couldn't save Francine either. Jane passed out. She was moved to the emergency room with Laverne. Both women were distraught and ill. The doctors wondered if they'd be okay too.

Kate answered the phone. A doctor was calling from Alabama. They wanted to bring David to the hospital because of Jane's condition. Kate was shocked but got her father. It was late and he was tired from the governor's dinner. He took the phone from Kate. They explained the situation and he sighed. He asked Kate to help him pack.

"What else did they say? You look tense, Dad," Kate said. David told him that Francine and the baby didn't make it. Kate went pale and started to cry. "It's okay, Kate. Sometimes things like this happen. She went through a tough situation." "No, Dad, it's not okay! This whole city is falling apart!"

"Well, yeah it is," David sighed. "Just watch the kids, okay? Your brother is in custody in California, I need to be with your mom, and that puts you in charge. DW should go back to work tomorrow if she can. Tell her that in case I can't."

David was picked up by a taxi. Kate was left home alone with Mimi and Micah. She didn't tell them anything. She didn't know how.

Fern was trying to sleep when her phone rang. She thought it was Brain calling to discuss things. She heard her mother's voice instead. She told Fern she had bad news. Fern flipped on her light and blinked.

"Fern, Brain passed away today," her mother whispered. "What?! How?!" Fern exclaimed. "I don't know, sweetie, but his mother says alcohol was involved. Are you okay?"

"This is all my fault!" Fern sobbed. "I broke up with him earlier. He never called me back. I guess he took it hard or something," she cried, standing and throwing things into her suitcase. "Fern, honey, are you okay?" her mother asked. "No, Mom, I'm not! I have to get there and—"

"Fern, there's nothing you can do," her mother said. Suddenly the call ended. Fern sank to the floor. She threw her cell phone against the wall. She blamed it as much as she blamed herself.

Her room's phone rang. She picked it up and threw it against the wall. She was sobbing loudly, loud enough to disturb her neighbors. Hotel staff asked her to quiet down; she fought them. A few minutes later, British police arrived. Fern was arrested and charged with disorderly conduct. No one could console her. She had to be sedated so they could work with her. She liked the feeling; she enjoyed being numb very much.

"We've confirmed Arthur was trying to help Alan Powers," Jenna said. She hung up her phone. "California police are releasing him to us. He hasn't been told about Francine and the baby." "How's his mother?" Buster asked. Jenna shrugged, "I don't think we're allowed to ask."

"You're right," Buster nodded. Being a detective had its perks, but personal information was still personal. "Should we call it a night?" Buster asked. Jenna shrugged, gathering her things. "Buster, I want you to be serious with me before we go." "About what?" he asked.

"Do you like me at all?" she asked. "Not anymore," he replied. He pulled out a cigarette. He put it between his lips as they walked out. He lit it in the parking deck just off police property. Jenna grimaced. "Well, I feel the same," Jenna said. "No you don't, but you'll get over it. I have a girl now. She likes my job, we smoke together, and life is good. You wouldn't understand. Besides, you and I have nothing in common. We just happen to work together."

Jenna tried to kiss him. Buster pushed her away, "You have no chance, Jen. Good night. Calm down before you come in tomorrow." Buster disappeared into his car. He drove off. Jenna was hurt. She walked to a nearby bar. It wasn't serving drinks anymore but people were still there. One drunk guy was hitting on her. She let him. They met in the alleyway for a good time. Jenna didn't feel any better but at least her lust was gone.

She went home and tried to sleep. She couldn't. She'd lost so many people she knew. She was used to losing the nobody's, but her childhood friends still meant something to her. She hoped nothing else bad would happen, but she still couldn't sleep.

Fern was released when her mom called to explain the situation. She walked up the streets and found herself on a pedestrian bridge. It wasn't barricaded well. Fern's weary eyes took note of this.

When she thought no one was looking, she hopped onto the ledge. People noticed. They screamed for her to stop. She ignored them. She fell to her death, a smile on her face.

Kate looked up as Oliver came over. Micah ran up to his grandpa; Mimi stayed with Kate. Oliver thanked Kate for watching the kids before gathering their things. Kate didn't protest. She needed to get back to school. Her mother's illness gave her an excuse, but everyone knew she was really in Alabama. The stories were all over the news.

When Oliver left, Kate tried to get some sleep. Buster called asking questions. Kate had no answers. She didn't have much to do with any of them; they were Arthur's people, not hers. Buster nodded. Another detective called later to ask the same things. Kate heard Buster reprimand them in the background. She felt better but knew she couldn't sleep now. She cleaned house instead.

A little after noon, she turned on the television to check the weather. Another news story was breaking: Sue Ellen had died in custody. Rumors were floating around that Brain's girlfriend committed suicide overseas. Kate threw a bowl at the television before turning it off.

Kate decided to go for a run. People were quiet. The sky looked ominous. The job helped her mood improve, but she felt like this wasn't over. It started to rain, so she returned home. It started to pour as she rushed inside. Lightning cracked the sky. Thunder shook the windows.

Across Elwood City, sirens began to roar. Something big was coming. People felt it. They rushed indoors. They dove into basements or inner bathrooms. The beast didn't care. The tornado ripped up everything in its path. Anyone who couldn't take cover was injured. Those in improper shelters were injured. No one was safe.

At the police department, windows shattered. The detectives were caught off guard. They dove under desks. Buster looked around for Jenna; he realized she hadn't come in for work. He worried about her as furniture flew around the room.

In the morgue, George and Jenna held each other. Their clothes were ripped away by the winds. They knew they'd be in trouble when the storm ended, if they lived.

Across town, DW's daycare center was in the direct path. They huddled the children in an inner room. The building wasn't very strong. DW and the other adults used their bodies to cover the children when the tornado came. DW was hit with debris. The children cried out because she got heavy.

When the storm ended, they screamed. DW was dead.

"Look at this," Buster spat, lighting up a cigarette. "So much gone, so much lost," he exhaled. Jenna and George emerged in blue smocks. Buster grinned as he walked the debris-covered streets. "Let's start the emergency plan. Spray paint should be around here somewhere," Buster called. They started to search the buildings. Most people were only injured and needed help unburying themselves.

Across town, Kate emerged from the Read house. It was untouched by the storm. She could see the path of destruction from the front yard. She knew someone else was gone, but she felt like the tension was over.

Days later, the full count was listed. DW was one of six to die. The town suffered millions in damages. This count didn't mention the death toll from Sue Ellen's crime. It sent a shockwave through former Lakewood students, and not many were left standing. Arthur was the lone survivor, but he'd never be the same. His mom and Francine's mom wouldn't be either, but they were okay.

In the end, it would take while to recover from the suburban wasteland, but Elwood City would do its best, just as it always had.

-end


End file.
